1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mobility aid with rehabilitative and guiding functions and a rehabilitation and guiding method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobility aid for guiding a physically challenged person during a rehabilitation exercise and to a method of use of the mobility aid.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, one who has an injured leg or other mobility problems or needs rehabilitation would generally use a quadruped walking stick, walker, or other mobility aid for support and assistance while walking. The structure of a common mobility aid is described in Taiwan Patent Application Publication No. 201002304, entitled “CANE STRUCTURE” and published on Jan. 16, 2010, which discloses a cane structure comprising: a cane body including at least one holding portion; a sensor provided at the holding portion and configured for sensing, comparing, and determining the difference between a user's current cardiopulmonary data and the data in an alarm range as previously input by the user; an alarm device connected to the sensor and configured for notifying people nearby with a buzzing sound and sending a signal to a remote receiver and a database; and an electricity unit connected to the sensor and the alarm device and configured for driving the sensor and the alarm device into operation. The alarm device further includes a data transmission interface for receiving signals sent back from the remote receiver and the database. The cane body further includes an accommodating space or/and can be attached with a portable box in order for the user to carry medicine. Thus, the cane features real-time medical assistance, medicine storage, medical information transmission and receiving, and satellite positioning.
In addition, Taiwan Patent No. 1396515, entitled “CANE CAPABLE OF SENSING PRESSURE TO CONTROL ROD LENGTH AND ROD LENGTH CONTROL METHOD THEREOF” and issued on May 21, 2013, discloses a cane comprising a holding portion, a lead screw, a rod, a control module, and a supporting portion. The holding portion and the supporting portion are equipped with a plurality of pressure sensing units for sensing the pressure with which the holding portion is held and the pressure with which the supporting portion contacts with the ground and for generating a plurality of holding pressure values and feedback pressure values. The rod is connected to the holding portion. A motor is provided at the supporting portion. The lead screw has one end engaged with the motor and the other end pivotally connected with the rod. Based on the holding pressure values and the feedback pressure values, the control module determines whether the holding portion is held. When the cane is tilted, the control module instructs the motor to rotate, thereby driving the lead screw into pivotal rotation; as a result, the length of the cane is increased or decreased as the lead screw and the rod are translated in opposite directions.
The mobility aids in the afore-cited patent application and patent leave something to be desired in use because they only have such functions as alarming, satellite positioning, and automatic length adjustment but do not provide guiding assistance in rehabilitation exercises.